The present invention relates, in general, to a tool-changing device.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Tool-changing devices, also designated as tool changers, are provided for changing tools on machining centers, machine tools and production machines. A tool-changing device is a mechanical device for automatically changing tools or process-related aids, such as measuring probes, grippers or plug gages, the tools being introduced as replacements into a machining spindle or the like from a tool magazine, and vice versa. The changing operation is effected, for example, with single or double grippers, the tool-changing time having a direct effect on the machining time of the machining center.
Tools are changed essentially via a combination of a stroke movement and a pivoting movement. In order to keep the non-productive times short, in particular the tool-changing times, dynamic and rigid positioning drives having low inertia masses are required for tool changers.
Tool changers can be driven via separate motors (electric, pneumatic, hydraulic) or via a link by means of a cam plate. With conventional technology, however, the high dynamics required are associated with high wear and thus low availability.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved tool-changing device to obviate prior art shortcomings and to enable a quick and dynamic tool change.